ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTH: Defenders of Mankind
SOTH: Defenders of Mankind is a series about a branch of the SOTH organization in the Ultra Lineage timeline. Plot In Europe, a terrorist organization known as the PROTEW appears to takeover the continent. The secret monster fighting an organization known as SOTH must work to fight off this threat along with others to save Europe. Episodes and Specials Episodes #'Back Home' #*'Plot:' The SOTH member, Thomas Addams finally returns to Europe after finishing his final exam. He reconnects with old friends and restablishes himself among them, however, not all is happy as a powerful space beast appears in London, UK. #*'Appears:' Buguzaras, Ironclad Demalza #*'Location:' United Kingdom #'Rise of PROTEW' #*'Plot:' SOTH Europe learns of the terrorist organization PROTEW from former agents of theirs, seeking to unite Europe through force. They launch their first major attack, defeating them in a battle for the city of Hastings in the UK. #*'Appears:' Ironclad Demalza, Eleking #*'Location:' United Kingdom #'Graduation Day' #*'Plot:' With PROTEW temporarily gone, Thomas is finally given his own Riser from Bereket at a small graduation. He's eager to test it and luckily, a wild rock monster appears in the Alps, but someone else also comes to fight it. #*'Appears:' Gorbagos, Demaaga #*'Location:' Italy #'Attack By Sea' #*'Plot:' The powerful British warship, the Williamson goes missing after being dragged under by the monster Tondalie. As SOTH investigate into the matter, it seems like someone maybe planning to take them out. #*'Appears:' [[]] #*'Location:' United Kingdom, Denmark, and SOTH Land #'Steal The Serum' #*'Plots:' After hearing about a Hungarian scientist experimenting with monster DNA to use as armor, the man is kidnapped by PROTEW. SOTH tries to save the scientist and prevent the terrorist organization from his using his research for war. #*'Appears:' Zeleking #*'Location:' Hungary #'Heart of Gold' #*'Plot:' When PROTEW attacks Paris to conquer, a gold dragon appears to take down their subordinate. In its aftermath everyone is very confused, but Marc and Shane appear to know the answer to this mysterious ally! #*'Appears:' Leogon Violet, Daurum, Gaznero Bemstar Mk1 #*'Location:' France #'This went Horribly' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #*'Location:' Sweden #'Fortress Assault' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Oath Upon a Sword' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'The Promise That Was Never Forgotten' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'The Cost of Ultra' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'I Am Riku' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Zena's Dark Shadow' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Rage at Greatest' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Escapade' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Changing My Fate' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Dark Will' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Intrusion' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Filled with Fight' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Pega's Old Friend' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'The Beginning of War' #*'Plot:' After the assassination of Polish prime minister Mateuzu Morawiecki, the country of Poland is made as PROTEW's main base as they declare full on war upon the rest of Europe, sending a mass army of monsters. #*'Appears:' A lot #'Meep' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Morp' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Death' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Destruction' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' Specials *SOTH: Defenders of Mankind Gaiden: Final Exam *SOTH: Defenders of Mankind Gaiden: Wrath of Nature Machines *SOTH: Defenders of Mankind The Movie: Fight For The Future Characters SOTH Europe *'Thomas Addams:' Thomas is a stern yet kind person, being somewhat cold to others and preferring to keep to himself. He's finally returned back to SOTH Europe after having passed his final exam. *'Finn Richards:' Finn is an excitable person, often celebrating even if only a little bit over any great victory. He's been at SOTH for 7 years and while an experienced member, he's not quite the best. *'Marc Arduin:' Marc is a cocky French man with a pet Dorako, while he has an ego he usually doesn't mean any harm. He has a phobia for birds of prey including eagles, hawks, vultures, Bassers, and alike. *'Shane Teth:' Shane is a researcher for SOTH, cataloging and managing the records of monsters old and new. She quite enjoys her position and seeks to learn about a monster if one appears, this includes fusion beasts. *'Mildred Blackwood:' Mildred is an older yet wealthy woman, a couple of years before the series she inherited a large fortune. after her parents' death. Despite her superiority in money, she does not hold it over anyone's heads. *'Elvan:' Elvan is a "computer guy" at SOTH, obviously working in technology and such. He's rather chill back and lazy, having a personality of the stereotypical stoner without being one himself at all. *'Bereket Workneh Assi:' Bereket is an influential member of SOTH and main director of Thomas's group. He is pretty reasonable and good-hearted but does not like it when others throw people under the bus. Japan *'Yoshiya Shiba/Ultraman Beast:' Yoshiya Shiba is the human form of the famed Ultraman Beast. He is usually somewhat confident and has come to Europe to apprehened Convey. *'Ohashi Tomoe:' Ohashi is a high ranking member at SOTH and has recently become well-known by the majority of the Organization. She is friendly to most people and has good confidence in her abilities. *'Stephen Liveking:' Stephen is a high up American member of SOTH Japan and very good in weaponry. He seems to be somewhat insane compared to most do to doing some irrational things ocassionally. PROTEW *'Marnix Buunk:' Marnix is the leader of PROTEW, managing the organization as a whole most of the time. While he believes justly in their own goals of unifying Europe, he also has other plans in mind using his strange powers. *'Gasto Lizancos:' Gasto is a hotheaded Catalan from Spain that joined PROTEW to take down the Spanish government. Despite his mission, he works in varying missions often needing lower intellect people. *'Jaden Brooks:' Jaden is a major figure in the organization, coordinating a lot of their domination strategies with Marnix. She acts warm but is truly cold under her "hot" flirty facade of a person. *'Faye O'Gara:' Faye is an actually rather sensible individual for the most part compared to most of her colleagues. She tries to minimize civilian harm in PROTEW conflicts, often running into problems with her "friends". *'Tinus Webster:' A meek yet extremely evil man, Tinus is greatly experienced in things that seem like fantasy like magic. He is very vile, having poisoned a village in Africa with poison frog juice. *'Fangman:' Fangman is a mysterious individual who gives PROTEW information on SOTH they should not know. He is rather serpent-like in personality and is thought to be in reality, a mole working at SOTH. Others *'Gorgias/Daurum:' Gorgias is an ancient gold dragon from the Dragonic Race who helps SOTH at times; though his judgement is solidified in the law. *'Devinoyv Convey:' Convey is a Russian man who long ago decided to rebel against SOTH as Skull Gomora. He appears in Europe for a bit to assist PROTEW. *'Jozat Koterba:' Jozat is the next in line for the Poland's prime minister and quite ruthless. He is a major ally to PROTEW, supplying their various weapons in secret. Kaiju/Seijin Appearances SOTH (Shrine Of The Heroes) Thomas Addams *Gavadon (Episode 1 - 2) *Tyrasaurus (Episode 3, 5) *Renbolar (Episode 4) *Cosmic Gavasaurus (Episode 3 - 5) *Flying Tyrabolar (Episode 6 - 7) *Rainbow Revadon Others *Emulator (Episode 1) *Leather Gudwine (Episode 1 - 2) *Crimson Giras (Episode 4) *Musty Dongarzun *Dorako *Armored Twimilja *Crest Bemustron **Normal **Superpowered PROTEW (People's Revolution Of The European World) *Buguzaras (Episode 1) *Ironclad Demalza (Episode 1 - 2) *Eleking (Episode 2) *Demaaga (Episode 3) *Zeleking (Episode 5) *Granadas *Leogon *Burning Reguila *Golgolem *Thunder Shell *Red Adapter *Wutan *Darambia Arachnois *Gaznero Bemstar (Episode 6, 8 - 9) **Mk1 **Mk2 *Magalorchi *Quad-King *Ultraman Insid (Episode 23 - 25) **Electric Shocker **Herculean Muscle **Watcher **The Final Good *Daurum (Episode 6) Evil *Tondalie (Episode 4) *Nonmalt Galia (Episode 4) *Spume *Pistol Reigubas *Kodaigon The Duke *Alien Grotes Goratta *Alien Zarab Riblorff *Beryudora (capsule only) Neutral *Gorbagos (Episode 3) *Misara *Dodongo *Dogouf SOTH: Defenders of Mankind Gaiden: Final Exam *Arial Gusteron (Basser + Guron) *Gavadon *Sulfas SOTH: Defenders of Mankind Gaiden: Wrath of Nature Machines *Gavadon *Tyrasaurus *Shinryoku *Enzan *Takai *Weather God SOTH: Defenders of Mankind The Movie: Fight For The Future *Thomas Addams **Rainbow Revadon **Flying Tyrabolar **Cosmic Tyrasaurus **Saldoras Scorpio *Terrasqucis *Chockro *Dithoniox *Levior *Multrapx *Flaming Parade **Ironclad Flappers **Pyro Flappers **Ghastly Flappers *War Golem Trivia *SOTH:DOM was made out of the desire to expand the organization. *Some fusions such as Ironclad Demagolza was suggested by BigD and Thunder Shell was suggested by Sol. **All of Thomas's kaiju were suggested by Kit and BigD Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultra Lineage Universe Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Series Category:SOTHDOM